Dan Beronews
---- The Most Awesome Dan Beronews is a reknowned penguin who serves as the Admiral of the CNIC. He is in the MMK and is part of the Beronews Family. This family is one of the important founding families of the USA. Background Childhood Dan was born in Matress Village, a while back. When he was a child, he played with the other future CNIC agents. During this time, he gained an immense knowledge of the paranormal and loves Halloween. Dan was well known for searching for ghosts and leading other people. Also, he was a great sailor. Adulthood Eventually, he gained a job at the Bureau of Fiction as a BOSS. He had pretty good Fourth Wall powers (but has developed them since joining), and was chosen. After that, he created the CNIC. Naturally, he was the admiral. Dan was always good at sailing, and loved it. It was his favorite hobby. For awhile he ruled Pengonia. He was thrown out of office. Now, he is the head of the CNIC and runs his IT business, resteraunt, and works at the BOF. He is the head of the Department of Vandalism there and has the second largest stash of banhammers and deletion hammers in the USA. He was in Maniac OOC Extremists and, whenever he saw Ben Hun, he whipped out his banhammer and bans him. Then, Ben was unbanned by Mayor McFlapp. It turns out, Ben Hun was fairly evil. So, McFlapp was wrong and Dan was right. Then, Ben reformed and Dan forgave him. Now, he happily rules the CNIC and captures bad guys. Also, he used to date Haley. He has been chased, stalked, and much more by TammyShroom Jones, TSP's sister. This is the reason that Haley broke up with him. He is actually thoroughly creeped out by Tammy and wishes that he would stop being chased by her. Before he got famous for the CNIC he ran an IT business which was very successful, he, at one point, was rated one of the best in Dorkugal. He then quit that and opened his own restaurant, that wasn't as successful as he made food from a place called "Japan". The Masters of the Universe then realized that he would be a perfect candidate for work at the Bureau, he was swept up after got a letter from Ampersand Publishing. He then founded the CNIC and his slow, peaceful life was changed into life in the fast lane. Involvement He recently found a PDA and accidentally used the unknown narrator function to become the delegate in the South Pole Council. He is an avid sailor and is the head of the CNIC. He owns black puffle who's name is Bouncer! He only uses Peach. He is well known in the community of South Pole City as he was one of the few delegates in the SPC who quit his job (He left for the CNIC. He was an EPF agent and runs the CNIC. Dan bribes Benny A LOT. He like TurtleShroom (penguin) has an obsession with crosses, Weird huh? He loves Question marks... Familier, eh? He wants to be on Absolute Thespian Islet but not yet has he succeeded. File:Dan's ID.png Dan_image.png Trivia *He is a major patron of the Clubb Phengin Weekee, but only reads... no editing. *He loves Pixie Brand Pop. *He voices himself on X and the City. **His puffle, Bouncer, voices WishFlyx on the same show. *He is great friends with Professor Shroomsky, Flywish, TurtleShroom (penguin), and Roy Dibbs. *It is rumored that his official CNIC photograph (pictured) really shows him hitting himself with his PWN hammer. Strange... *Tesa and Tammy are both deeply in love with him and are warring with one-another, in dialogue, on who is better for him. *He was engaged to the ORIGINAL Haley, but it was all changed when a mystical being, who's favorite character is Dan, broke rules, and got ORIGINAL Haley turned into NEW Haley *He scored "I Reign" on the Rota Regna, which is A LOT of good luck. See also * Gary * South Pole City * Tammyshroom ---- Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Agents Category:CNIC Category:Family of Dan